Welcome to the Family
by Nefertiri's Handmaiden
Summary: HarryGinny romance, but it's actually about the reaction of a certain redhaired best friend to Harry dating his sister.


Welcome to the Family

Nefertiri's Handmaiden

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I do not. I own diddly. I own squat. Diddly-squat. Please refrain from suing me.

Note: First Harry/Ginny story, so please be kind when reviewing.

* * *

Ginny walked slowly down the corridor, heading toward the Great Hall and away from Arithmancy. She hated that class. Professor Vector put her to sleep every day, and none of her friends were even there to suffer with her. Instead she had to try to put up with an annoying Hufflepuff girl who drove her nuts.

Ginny's thoughts were disrupted with a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an adjacent corridor. She yelped and lifted her books to swing at the person who had 'abducted' her.

Her arms stopped dead when she heard her name being yelled. "Gin! Stop!" cried the green-eyed, messy-haired boy.

"Harry Potter! Don't you ever do that again! I could have walloped you a good one!"

"I can see that," Harry chuckled.

"You know better, Potter! Why would you do a thing like that?" Ginny eyed her boyfriend of only a few months expectantly while fore-mentioned boyfriend smirked slightly. "Well?" she asked.

Harry smirked a little more and pushed her up against the wall. "Wha-" But she never got a chance to finish, because Harry pressed his lips to hers.

After a few minutes he pulled away and grinned. She looked up at him and said breathlessly, "That's a good reason." He grinned again and kissed her once more before. . .

"POTTER! GET OFF MY SISTER!"

* * *

Ron headed off to the Great Hall, still a distance behind Harry, who'd rushed off muttering something about seeing McGonagall. He'd just rounded the corner when he saw his best friend kissing a girl.

Wait! That wasn't a girl! That was his sister!

He stood for a moment in shock. Harry and Ginny.

Whoa.

Wait, no. Not 'whoa.' It made perfect sense. And Ron guessed he'd rather have her with someone he trusted than someone like. . . Dean. He shuddered at the thought. No, Ron could even say he was a little happy.

But he couldn't let Harry know that right away.

Ron grinned. This would be fun.

"POTTER! GET OFF MY SISTER!" He shouted as he took off down the hall.

* * *

Harry tore his lips from Ginny's and whipped his head around to see Ron running full force down the hall.

Harry was, by all standards, a very brave person. He was afraid of very little. He could battle evil overlords planning world domination, he could fight Death Eaters, and he could even argue with Snape.

He did the only thing his nature would allow him to do.

He turned tail and sprinted down the corridor.

Ginny watched him go, laughing. She laughed even more when Ron winked at her as he barreled down the hall after Harry. Then she headed off again to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Harry had to say that he was scared. Ron had a lot of brothers. Five, in fact. Well, he supposed Percy didn't really count. Not only was he not on speaking terms with his family, he wouldn't have been able to beat Harry up if he tried.

But still, there were four more. And one worked with dragons, another was a Goth, and the other two were experts in causing pain. It was a daunting thought. Well, at least he'd get exercise from all the running.

Harry was fast. Really fast.

But Ron was fast, too. And he had a mission.

After a few hundred feet Ron managed to tackle Harry, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. The red-haired boy pinned his friend and tried to pull off a convincing angry glare.

Having nothing else to say, Harry said, "Hi there, Ron. Having a good day?"

"Is there a reason that you were just snogging my sister in the hallway?"

"Ummm. . . She's my girlfriend?"

"Not good enough, Harry. Try again."

"Errr. . . You trust me?"

"Once more, mate."

"She's old enough make her own decisions?"

Ron sighed dramatically. "You just don't get it, do you? Well, now I have to. . ." Ron pulled his fist back.

"I LOVE HER!" Harry shouted as he winced, waiting for Ron's fist to slam into his face.

It never did.

Harry opened his eyes. Ron was staring at him in unfeigned shock, his fist still poised to punch Harry.

"You do?"

"Yeah," said Harry with confidence. "I do."

Ron rolled off Harry and sat with his back against the wall. "I can't believe you love my sister."

"Why's that so hard to believe?" Harry asked as he sat up against the wall next to Ron.

"It just. . . is."

"Are you ok with it?" came Harry's cautious voice.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Why not? I didn't care when you told Hermione you loved her." Harry said as his caution quickly turned to annoyance.

"That's different! She's not your sister."

"I think of her as one!"

"All right! You can date Ginny!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess I'd rather have it be you than some stranger."

"Thanks," said Harry as he held out his hand. Ron took it, and they shook.

Ron grinned at Harry wickedly. "Welcome to the family, mate."

The two boys stood. As they walked slowly back towards the Great Hall, Ron said, "I might be ok with this, but my brothers probably won't be."

Harry grinned. "Then I guess I'd better practice staying out of their reach."

He took off down the hall again, laughing as Ron followed him.

* * *


End file.
